


Finally

by LionessRinoaVIII



Series: SMAA Collection [13]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Lemon, Licking, Milking, Parent Quistis Trepe, Parent Rinoa Heartilly, Parent Squall Leonhart, Parent Zell Dincht, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Timber Garden, Timber Liberation, Vaginal Sex, seed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII
Summary: Squall and Rinoa's teenage son, Noctis, and his fiancee, Zell and Quistis's daughter, Garnet, are expecting their first child. It's been a long day of moving and unpacking, and Garnet is tired after a long day at work. Her fiancee is ready to relive a little of his lovers...tension. PWP, lemon, romance.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: SMAA Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765453





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xadrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadrea/gifts).



It had been a long and tiring afternoon in the Leonhart household, and most of us were emotionally spent. Dad had made the decision that with both my sister, mother, and fiancée expecting new additions that we didn’t have the room to continue living in our childhood home. After a  cumbersome few weeks fighting with my Uncle Zell and Aunt  Quistis , Garnet had finally been allowed to move into the new house with us, and I had just unpacked the last box as Garnet slid out of her medical scrubs for the night.

_ This is so special.  _ I thought to myself as I discarded the empty cardboard box into the hallway. That was it. The last box. Garnet Sango-Lucrecia  Dincht was all mine, she would be with me forever now. I had no idea how I had managed to be so lucky. I turned to watch her quietly, as she pulled the top half of her scrubs off over her head. My heart stuttered to a stop in my chest as my eyes glued to her pudgy tummy, which was rounding out with the first evidence of our baby poking out between her hips. We would find out the gender in two short weeks, at our twenty-week ultrasound. I was so excited. “Nettie.”

Garnet turned to look at me, hands petting her abdomen as she frowned at her reflection in our bedroom mirror. Her sweet lips were turning down into a pout, and the jealousy I found her in scarlet red eyes tore at my heart. “I can’t see them. Your mom and sister are already huge and glowing…and I still just look…fat.”

“First of all, Julia is ten whole weeks ahead of you, and this is mom’s fourth child.” I said gently, moving to pull her against my body. I curled one hand into her soft blonde curls, and the other cupped her swollen middle with all the love I could muster. “Second of all, you’re not looking hard enough. Our baby is right here, peaking out to say hi.” I knew Garnet had a lot of self-image issues when it came to her weight, and I turned our bodies to the side so she could see herself in the full-length mirror. I smoothed the thin layer of fat she had on her tummy down with my hands and continued to cradle her abdomen.

There was no way she could deny it. There was no way in hell that perfect roundness was fat. It was a baby bump. I was in love with it, and I held her there for several moments, just listening to her breathe. A drop or two of something wet hit my hands, and I heard her sniffle in my arms before I could stop the waterworks. Garnet was fragile and ill as it was, and the symptoms of pregnancy had hit her like a train. She cried at the drop of a hat most days. “I j-just want to take cute maternity photos like other girls…I want you to have something to re-remember me by.”

Oh no, we were not doing this today. I couldn’t take it, and she knew that. “Garnet, I never want to hear you say that ever again. Do you understand? I’m not going to need anything to remember you by, because you aren’t going anywhere.” I petted her bump protectively and pressed kisses into her hair. “I’m going to protect you with everything that I am.”

“Noctis, you can’t protect me from Lupus.” Her whisper hung between us uncomfortably, and it was my turn to sniffle, as I pushed my long hair from my face.

“Like hell I can’t. I’m a  brand-new SeeD , and I’m going to earn a lot of money and keep you and our baby very healthy. You’re going to grow old with me, and die of something stupid, like eighty years’ worth of those Magic Moogle bars you like so much. Okay?” I couldn’t tell if she believed me, but I meant every word, and she finally smiled as she turned in my arms to look up at me from underneath her long lashes.

“I don’t deserve you.” She breathed. 

She was wrong, it was the other way around, but I was done arguing. I wanted to love all that insecurity away. I reached to quickly lock our door and clucked my tongue at her, slipping my thumbs under the band of her nursing pants and rolled them down her thighs. I wiggled my eyebrows at her, and she giggled as she worked to free her large breasts from their confines. They were large to begin with, but ever since she’d gotten  pregnant, she had graduated from DD’s to an E cup, which apparently was an  inconvenience for her but I was living for it. “I’m about to show you how much you deserve me.” I purred. “Lay on that bed, beautiful.” 

I could see the pink blush climb up her thighs to her pussy, where it settled, inviting me to slip inside. I salivated at the very thought, watching her intently as she climbed up on the bed and wiggled her ass in my face. “How do you want me then, mister elite mercenary?” 

“Not like that.” I said with my hands on my hips. “I want to see that belly.” 

She let out a whine and I laughed at her. “B-But I wanna--”

“Oh, I’ll play with that ass, don’t you worry.” Garnet perked right up, grinning from ear to ear as she rolled over onto her back. She had been dying for me to try it in the other end, and I wasn’t in the business of making my baby want for anything. Garnet and I had had sex several times now, and I was growing more confident. It didn’t help that she repeatedly stroked my ego, she seemed to think I was greatest lay in the word—not that either of us would know any different. 

My eyes were glued to her middle as I approached her, pulling off my own clothes with ease as my half-hard cock slapped me in the abdomen. I wanted to love on the baby, but Garnet wasn’t focused on the peanut we had created together. She wanted  _ me  _ and she whined impatiently as I climbed on top of her half way, stopping to pepper her growing tummy in kisses. “I love you, peanut. Daddy loves you so much.” 

A small smile crept onto Garnet’s face, and she ran her fingers through my long hair as she attempted to pull me up closer to her face. “I love how much you love our baby. Makes me a happy Mommy.” I grinned back at her and shimmed up her body, which was what she clearly wanted. I was careful not to squish her middle as I hovered over her, smashing my lips against her own. 

“I think Mommy is craving Daddy’s attention.” My cock stood straight on end as I trailed my fingers to her sex and noticed how wet she already was for me. I wasn’t a very attractive man, at least I didn’t think so. My face was hard and  edgy like my father’s, and most of my facial features belonged to my grandfather, which was fine, but I felt like I looked...old. I’d inherited my mother’s eyes, but they were downturned, if not slightly droopy, and I felt like I constantly looked as depressed as I felt. They were beautiful on my mother...but I was not  Rinoa Leonhart. Despite all that, Garnet seemed to find me attractive, and she had no idea how blessed I felt that anyone as beautiful as she was would react this way to my touch.

Garnet was earth-shatteringly beautiful. Her  monolid eyes were puffy and soft, and their color was a bright scarlet. Her lips and nose belonged to her father, and she had fuller cheeks with his high cheekbones. Her round face came to a point, despite the “extra weight” she complained about, and I grabbed hold of that gorgeous chin and forced her to look at me as I slowly rolled into her. “Tell me what kind of attention.” I whispered. “Tell me where you want me.” 

Garnet didn’t waste any time showing me what she wanted, and she rolled her short legs out to the side as she spread her  asscheeks for me. I was wedged firmly inside her vagina, but I could see what she was doing, and I smirked as I popped a finger in her mouth. I bent my head to pull one of her large breasts into my mouth, and I pulled at her nipple lovingly with my teeth. A thick liquid rolled into my mouth suddenly, and I pulled back, surprised at the dribble of yellow that rolled down her engorged tit. It hadn’t really tasted like anything, but I felt guilty for stealing it nonetheless. She laughed at how startled I was sure my face looked, and I pulled my finger out of her mouth as I shook my head. 

“Don’t tell our daughter I ate before she did.” I joked, gripping her hips hard as I slammed back into her and pushed my wet finger as far into her ass as I could manage. The deep, throaty moan that poured from her cherry lips went straight to my dick, and I picked up the pace as her cunt nearly suffocated me. Warm liquids were squelching from her folds, rolling down into my pubes as I curled my index finger inside of her other hole. 

“N-Ngh!” She whimpered. “What makes you t-think they’re a girl?”

I laughed, stretching her asshole as gently as I could before adding another finger. I pulled all the way out of her, smirking as I reared my free hand back and gave her pussy a good smack. Garnet screamed with pleasure, and I chuckled as I shushed her and nipped little love bites into the crease of her knee. “Because my father almost exclusively has daughters. Why would I be any different?”

Garnet rolled her eyes. “He made you, did he not?” She laughed. “But forget that, I want you to rip me in half with your cock.” Her words were sultry and full of lust, and I nearly came on the spot.

I felt my face turn beet red from the  overwhelming heat that rose to my cheeks at her words. It wasn’t often I heard her refer to our bits so...crudely, and it turned me on in a way I wasn’t anticipating. My loins were on fire as I filled her back to the hilt, and a familiar heat was screwing into a ball in my pelvis. I didn’t want to cum yet, and I pulled out of her quickly in an attempt at quelling the intense vibration ricocheting around within my veins. Garnet whined from the loss and I grabbed one of our pillows. “Lay your belly down on this and roll over. Now.” I slapped her puss again, hard this time, and it swelled slightly as she squealed and wriggled beneath my touch. 

“Y-Yes baby!” I’d had no idea that she’d like that, I was tickled to death by the reaction it elicited. I loved to watch her have a good time, that was what made love making so precious. I wanted my Garnet to feel good. She did as she was told, stuffing our sweet little one against the plush of the pillow to protect them, and bringing herself up on her knees for me to finish the job. I tenderly rolled my tongue against her asshole, burying my nose in the sweet scent of her sex. 

“Are you ready, Nettie?” 

Garnet ground her body down into my face and I was startled for a moment, sputtering off into peals of laughter as she nearly knocked me out with her sexy birthing hips. I knew I wasn’t going to last long, but she was going to love this. Garnet had been curious about anal sex ever since the night I’d taken her virginity, when I'd slipped curiously slipped a finger within the tight confines of her cavern. Here was our shot, I had to make it worth something. “Please! Fuck me!”

I coated my fingers in her cum and slicked my cock with it, lining myself up perfectly and taking a deep breath. Here went nothing. I eased into her ass, groaning hard as every muscle in her body tugged at the sensitive flesh of my erection. Garnet was trembling, and she buried her face into the mattress as she rocked back instinctively against my dick. I tried to be as slow and gentle as I could as I began to move, but it was Garnet who bucked down  wildly. “N-Nettie...I--”

I was panting, I couldn’t see straight, and my thick black hair was matted to my neck as I perspired. This was too much, I couldn’t do it, I hadn’t built up enough stamina for this. I knew that, but I bit my lip so hard I thought my lip ring might split it as I held out for her to finish first. I slid my hand between her belly and the pillow, to rub it, and entirely out of nowhere, for the very first time, I felt my child kick me. Garnet had been feeling quickening for a while, but nothing strong enough for me to be a part of...until that moment. I got too excited and I lost it, throwing my head back in pure  ecstasy as happy tears slid down my cheeks and I came hard inside of her. 

“NOCTIS!” Garnet’s back arched as she screamed my name, and I knew there was no way that the other members of our household didn’t hear her, but in that  moment, I couldn’t have given a shit less. Her orgasm exploded around my cock, milking me for every drop I had as she burst into tears and wove her hands  wound her ever rounding abdomen. “D-Did you feel how hard they kicked me?” Her voice was full of pride as she sniffled and I curled around her body, pressing kisses into her golden curls as both our hands fluttered against the gentle  drumming of our child’s feet. 

“I did.” I whispered tearfully. “Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Square Enix.


End file.
